Opposing Fire
by azkabcn
Summary: The one who started riots. The one who was accused wrongly. Both in one place. The right place for love. AU one-shot, done for the Rubik's Cube Challenge on WCFC.


**A/N: This is my fourth Rubik's Cube entry. Only fifty left.**

 **Prompt: Prison!AU**

* * *

Cold. It was cold. Freezing, even.

Even with my Dragon Fire powers, I couldn't warm myself up. I guess that was what Omega did to prisoners.

As the guards shoved me off their ship and I landed on the crisp, firm ice, I realised what my actions had got me into.

I had been utterly stupid. If only I had known that giving Diaspro that potion would land me in this frozen world of hell, then I wouldn't have done it.

I stood myself up and brushed myself off. I looked around as the ship departed. All I could see was ice. Pearl white layers of it _everywhere._ I had never seen this much ice before. My world revolved around fire. I _was_ fire.

I held out my hand and a ball of blue fire hovered over it. So that was good; my powers hadn't been depleted. I guess that the guards were too ignorant to think of doing so. Ah, well. Their loss.

I could start thinking of an escape route now that I knew my powers were in check. I would have to wait a few weeks before putting whatever I planned into action. That way they'd let their defence down and I would be able to catch them off guard. I couldn't let them find out that I could escape this soon.

For now, I had to find a way to make myself comfortable. How one could be at ease in such a barren land was beyond me. But I had to, at least, give it a try. After all, I would be here for another year or two. Or ten.

Actually, I didn't know exactly how long I would spend in the Omega Dimension. I guess I wasn't paying attention when they told me. Oh well. I'd know when they came to let me go. However, I knew it wasn't a short amount of time; giving someone a potion to turn someone else 'evil' counted as a terrible crime in their books.

I started searching for a place to stay. About ten minutes passed before I found an igloo, and quite a decent-sized one at that. I slowly made my way towards it. I had to make sure that it was empty. The other thugs in here could get extremely brutal if they were disturbed.

I advanced gradually and peered inside. There was someone else in there. Damn! I had been beaten to it. It was a woman, I realised, as I studied further. A woman not much older than myself, I have to admit. In fact, she looked only a couple of years younger than me.

Her long red hair was fanned out around her as she slept. Both hands were tucked under her cheek and her knees hugged close to her body. Before I knew it, I was smiling like a maniac. She looked simply adorable.

I didn't want to disrupt her; she seemed so peaceful. But I was intrigued. What was such a _beautiful_ woman doing in the desolate land of Omega?

I slowly crawled inside. I sat opposite from her. She was still sleeping. I realised it was warmer in here. There was a strong positive energy coming from somewhere near. I could sense an aura.

And then suddenly, she shifted. Her flawless face creased into a frown, and she unfurled herself from the ball she was in. She was squirming uncomfortably, like she was having a nightmare.

'No!' she yelled. 'It wasn't me!'

I jumped - her shout was so sudden. I didn't know whether to wake her up or not.

I couldn't bear to see her at unease so I was going to wake her up. I crawled on my hands and knees up to her and gently shook her by the shoulder. 'Hey,' I whispered. 'Wake up.'

She brushed my hand off her shoulder as she twisted in supposed agony and in that second I realised I couldn't give up. 'Come on, you have to wake up.'

It took me another five minutes to get through to her but finally, I was able to stop whatever nightmare she had been experiencing. Her eyes opened slowly and she took a few seconds to adjust to her surroundings. She muttered to herself, saying things I couldn't quite make out but even so, I found it endearing. She sat up and stretched as I crawled away from her.

'Who are you?' she asked me after she realised where she was. Her voice was soft, but was carrying firmness underneath. I quickly understood that if I messed with her, I would get my ass kicked. Or something close to it, anyway. That was alright. I had no problems with fierce and fiery girls.

'I'm a prisoner who was so enchanted by your sheer beauty that I couldn't help finding out who you were,' I said, quite sincerely. She blushed slightly. Damn, would she ever stop being this captivating?

Then she smirked slyly. 'I don't even get a name?' she asked. Oh, she wanted to play it like that, did she? Well. Two can play at that game. She was being coy with the wrong person.

'At least I gave you some indication of who I was. All you've done is fire questions at me. So before I go on any further, I believe it's your turn,' I said equalling her smirk with one of my own.

She raised her eyebrows. I sighed inwardly. _Will you stop it, woman_? I thought in my head.

'Well. Since you asked so _nicely_ ,' she paused. I suddenly understood that she was being bashful with me _on purpose_. I rolled my eyes, and that smug smile of hers widened. 'I'm a prisoner who has just woken up to come face to face with a man who claims I am beautiful.'

'Right. That wasn't so hard, was it?' I asked her playfully.

'I never said it was hard. Sir,' she said.

Just then, I realised that my heart was beating a hundred miles per hour. No woman had had this effect on me since Danielle in my high school years. It was slightly unnerving, considering my last year at high school was eleven years ago now.

I detached myself from my mind to tune into what she was saying. 'Now can I get a name?'

I sighed. 'Since you asked so _nicely_...' She grinned as I finished. 'My name is Baltor. Wizard of the Dragon Fire.'

She jumped. I raised an eyebrow. What had I done? 'The... Dragon Fire...?' she whispered.

'Yes...' I replied.

'But... I have the Dragon Fire. I'm the Fairy of the Dragon Fire. I was born with the Dragon Fire.' She seemed so dazed. I couldn't help but smile at her confusion. I realised that the aura I felt when I first came in here was coming from her.

'I have the dark side of the Dragon Fire. Unlike you, I had it given to me at a young age. I believe I was around... five?' I explained.

'Oh. Right. OK.' She shook her head.

'I still haven't got a name from you yet, you know,' I reminded her. I hoped we could get back to where we were before.

And just like that, the smirk was back. Perfect. 'Nope. First I have to know what you're in here for,' she told me.

'Wow, you're demanding,' I said. She crossed her arms and gave me a playful look that said: 'are you seriously trying to push it?' I smiled. 'Alright, fine. I assisted in the Eraklyon Riots. Or I started them anyway.'

'What, where the Princess of Isis gave the Prince of Eraklyon some potion and then he announced his love for her and not the Princess of Callisto, and then...' She looked up at me, lost for words.

'Basically all hell broke loose. Yes. I created that. I gave the Isisian Princess a love potion, and then the Callistan Princess' friends got mad at the prince and the whole city went wild with violence.' I shook my head. I didn't know how the whole city ended up getting involved. All I knew was that the Eraklyon Riots were such a pleasure to watch.

'Right. Wow. I'm sitting in front of the man who started a whole city rage.' She looked me in the eye.

I almost got lost in her sparkling cyan blue irises. They were so mesmerising, and I had to give everything I had to keep myself tuned into what she was saying. 'I like it.'

'What about you?' I asked. 'What are you in for?'

From her reaction, I knew I shouldn't have asked. She brought her knees up to her chest and rested her chin on them. She suddenly looked so vulnerable and small that I wanted to take back what I asked.

'Suspected arson attack,' she muttered, her beautiful eyes cast away from me. 'I saw a building on fire and I tried to control it with my powers, and some dimwit got the wrong idea. Called the police and I got done for it.'

I put my hand on her shoulder. 'Hey,' I said softly. 'You didn't have to tell me if you didn't want to.'

She looked at me. Her eyes were filled with orange flecks that swirled around. 'It's fine. The only way to get over something is to talk about it.'

I gave her shoulder a squeeze and then I broke the contact. 'If you say so,' I said, knowing full well that it still hurt her.

She looked away from me for a second and said: 'Sorry my story isn't as good as yours. I'm not really a master of crime.' She smirked once again.

'What makes you think _I'm_ a master of crime?' I asked her.

'You started a whole city rage fest. If that's not being a master of crime, then I don't know what is.' Her demeanour only grew bolder.

'Miss, before we can go any further, I'd like you to inform me of your name,' I said.

'... Fine, fine,' she sighed, knowing that she was trapped. 'My name is Bloom. _Princess_ Bloom of Domino. Fairy of the Dragon Fire, as we've established.'

I raised an eyebrow. 'A princess in _prison_?' I asked incredulously.

'A princess in prison for a crime she didn't even commit.' She muttered this part and I got the feeling that this was still a sore subject for her.

'How long are you here for?' I asked, hoping that I could change the subject.

She sighed. 'Twenty years at the least.' I cringed inwardly. Twenty years of jail for trying to control a fire? Ouch. 'I can't see my friends or family for twenty whole years. I can't do anything a normal woman my age would do.

'I can't go out, I can't have fun, I can't have a family.' Her voice broke as she tried to continue. But she couldn't. She turned away from me and I heard her emit a soft sob.

My heart gave a sharp tug and I found myself reaching out for her. 'Hey, Bloom,' I said as I took her hand. She didn't turn to look at me. 'Bloom. Look at me.'

Finally, she turned to face me. Tears were streaming down her face. 'Bloom, it's OK. I know I can't be any of your friends or family but… you have me. We're in this place together, and we'll get through it together.

'We can be there for each other and help each other out. You're not alone here, Bloom. I'll be here with you.'

She smiled lightly, and I knew things were starting to look up for her – and by extension for us. I knew I had just met her, but there was something about this girl that fascinated me. I would be lying if I said that I didn't want to get to know her even more.

Suddenly, her arms were around my neck as she lunged forward and gave me a hug. 'Thank you,'' she whispered. 'Your words mean a lot to me.'

I grinned as I hugged her back. 'You're most welcome. You really are a beautiful woman.'


End file.
